Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-53539-20151202154320/@comment-53539-20151203094937
When it comes to things like interests, it depends on the crowd. If you are concerned with an issue you're more likely to take notice. 6,000, for example, may sound like a good number... But if the fan community was 100,000 strong thats a nothing number. However, if the community was 1 million strong and the number was 250,000, then it is a good number. Despite the ratio % being lower, the higher the audience crowd the more likely to sell. Bare in mind with the original con concept... Most visitors to the con don't normally shell out to the previous acts because their interests are more divided. So a pitiful 2,000 sale is just because nobody at that con knew who the person was enough to care about it. So the VA sang your favorite anime intro... But unless you either know more about the bad enough to like their albums, or there is enough of your group of fans... You'r not going to line up to get in. Even when I was a anime fan, the big divide across the community was most notable... There was always a few anime that a lot of people followed, but never enough that the entire community of anime lovers were backing them. Add with the fact this was the first time Miku had appeared, meaning everyone could jump in for the first time... Added that you could be a Miku fan yet not know what Vocaloid is... And that she has games. Truth be told, if this was only open to Vocaloid fans, I doubt we'd have filled the stadium alone because lets face... A lot of the "Vocaloid fans" still didn't get wha Vocaloid truly was at that time that occurred. Miku's biggest asset is just that it was a fresh concert, that a lot of people from a lot of different communities could relate to... Not just anime fans, but gamers and music lovers. I take my last boyfriend as a typical example of what to expect, be it I was a fan of a few fandoms and he was a general fan like most of our anime club... They were all alike. When I said "Miku isn't the best Vocaloid" he said "you're wrong" and tried to show me why. He even showed me the Popipo song as if I've never heard is and said "look, she can do English too" (he had the original Project Diva game I believe). I then went on to explain how the English was done and that she only had a Japanese vocal at the time (this was back in id 2010). When I tried to show him the other Vocaloids he wasn't so interested. He just wasn't a Vocaloid fan, he was just a casual fan of Miku. I think also he was annoyed that he had something he thought was cool and I already looking up the franchise at this point... And was editing here. Hmmm... Still casual fans don't tend to want to always get that deep into Vocaloid like most of us are. That just scratch the surface, find something they like and stick with it until that spark dies and move onto the next trendy thing. Their not here to stay. I'm not saying we cn't fill that seating arrangement again, I'm just saying a lot of this relys on casual fans being around at the time and being bothered to attend. :-/